Ikebukuro Miko
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Kagome is bored after five centuries of money making. Against Sesshomaru's better judgment, she moves to Ikebukuro and gets a job as a child minder. Soon, the miko is dragged into the hectic happenings of Ikebukuro as she meets every major individual in the city. A/N: Pairing undecided. Strong, immortal Kagome. I've changed some things about certain DRRR characters, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people! I got an idea and I had to do it!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Durarara.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Higurashi Kagome sighed.

Life as an immortal was a drag. Like, big time. Five hundred years of nothing to do by running a business alongside Sesshomaru of all people. Though Sesshomaru was no longer the Lord of the Western Lands, he was still Lord. Of the whole Youkai world of course. Their businesses, which he mainly headed with her at his side constantly, were international. They where, together, part of the top five richest people in the world and richest overall in Asia.

Taisho Company and Holdings, Inu Corp and finally, Taisho Industries, were all connected. Sesshomaru chose the names. Just to get that out there, Kagome had to part in naming anything in the companies they ran.

On the side, the miko ran her own Martial Arts dojos. She only hired the very best to teach her students. Since even that was boring most days, she needed clear headed people for the job.

Then she had her Archery dojos, which were all over Japan. Even they weren't enough to capture her interest.

Against the better judgment of Sesshomaru, she decided to look for a day job to relieve her boredom. He didn't understand why she had to travel or get another job, when she was already rich and running some of the most famous companies in the world. Truth was, money did not matter. She was finally bored after five centuries and wanted to do something interesting. Something that would keep her on her toes always.

Day jobs and Kagome, didn't really seem to work out. So she decided to check out ads in the paper instead of going to restaurants where people would notice her. Maybe that would work better.

The miko's license said that she was twenty-five which allowed her to do anything legally without repercussion. Also, her ties from working with Sesshomaru for so long, always made sure she was never under any heat.

Kagome traveled away from Tokyo, because everything always happened there and she decided that it was time for a change of Japanese scenery.

Ikebukuro!

And so she settled in a nice penthouse high above the large, bustling city. Having no prior furniture brought with her, she went shopping, purchasing all that she wanted or needed. When the house was furnished appropriately, she then sought out a clothing store and splurged what she could.

Five hundred years of making money left you with quite a sum to spend. She was bored after all.

Once everything was set up nicely, only taking a day to complete, she situated herself on her new leather couch and began flipping through the newspaper for a job.

**Child Sitter Required.**

The ad stuck out like a sore thumb and being the person she was, she marked down all the information.

She had always liked kids, but Shippo was all grown up and making a life for himself. Inuyasha had passed two centuries prior. Koga and Ayame's children were all grown as well and she had no one to dote upon. Maybe taking care of some kids would be best.

Children were easy to deal with, once you found out their interests and exploited them to your advantage.

And so the miko found herself standing in front of an adequate looking home in the suburbs, knocking on the door.

The woman who answered the door, wasn't very tall. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, a common Japanese appearance. Over her black shirt was a yellow apron, which she was wiping her hands on.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Kagome gave an easy smile, "Yes, I saw your ad in the paper for a 'sitter'."

"Oh!" the woman's eyes went wide. "Oh, please do come in! I'm Orihara Kyouko!"

Kagome nodded respectfully and took her shoes off, placing them near all the other shoes lined up by the door. The woman offered her a pair of slippers which she donned easily. She then followed after the shorter female.

In a spacious kitchen, Kagome was given a seat at the table that was covered in bowls of fruit. Tea was placed before her instantly.

"Do you have any references or work experience?" the woman hedged while taking her own seat.

Kagome smiled again. "I am Taisho Kagome, Orihara-san. I go by Higurashi Kagome in public though. And yes, my resume is right here."

She passed the woman a large folder.

Kyouko looked through it and whistled. "A Master of Business Administration, A Master of Science in Management, Master of Science in Finance, Master of Science in Accounting, Master of Management and Leadership, Doctor of Business Administration, a Ph.D. in Management, a Ph.D. in Counselor Education and Supervision, a Ph.D. in Health Services, a Ph.D. in Human Services, a Ph.D. in Nursing, a Doctor of Public Health and finally a Ph.D. in Social Work."

Kyouko looked up in astonishment. "If you have all of this under your belt, forgive me for asking but, why would you want to baby sit?"

Kagome's impressive schooling history, all done by Sesshomaru. Though it was all very true, she had just done them all, but at different times in the last fifty years. Still, they were on her record. Also, it stated that she was a prodigy, so she was given several classes ahead of schedule and was able to skip years in order to go through with them all. This was so if anyone actually managed to find information on her that wasn't redacted, they'd 'understand' why she had so much accredited to her.

Kagome gave Kyouko a smile, "I currently run a very important company with a partner of mine, but unlike him, money doesn't interest me. I can do my paperwork just fine everyday and I still find myself bored stiff for hours. At least I'd be doing something with myself. My Martial Arts and Archery dojos aren't fulfilling enough and my nieces and nephews are all grown up and don't want to spend time with me anymore. I'm apparently, old."

Kyouko laughed, "You're only twenty-five."

"And according to them, I'm ancient."

Though in reality, she _was_ ancient. Five hundred year was a long time. For a human, though she wasn't human anymore, she was still human _looking_.

"Well, I could introduce you two my daughters, They're fourteen, twins and are obsessed with an actor named Yuhei Hanajima. I'll be right back."

Already, the miko knew what they loved. She could capitalize on that and her minding of them would be easy and most likely fun too.

Kyouko came back with two girls. Both were wearing the same outfit, but with opposite colors. While the one on the left was wearing a yellow hoodie with a green skirt, the one on the right was wearing a green hoodie with a yellow skirt. The yellow hoodie had puppy ears while the green had kitty ears. The green kitty hoodie had a kitty logo on the left breast whereas the yellow puppy hoodie, had a puppy logo on the right breast.

The girl in yellow had bright brown eyes with glasses and was considerably more flat chested than her sister. She also had a long brown braid hanging out of her hood, dangling over her left shoulder. Most likely waist length if Kagome was correct. Her aura screamed, 'troublemaker'.

The twin in green, did not have a braid, but her chest was much larger than her sister's. She looked bored. Her brown eyes were dull and emotionless. She lacked glasses. Her aura screamed, 'shy'.

"Girls, this is Higurashi Kagome, she's answered my ad for a sitter. Higurashi-san, this is Mairu," Kyouk introduced, pointing to the twin in yellow first. "And this is Kururi."

Yellow was Mairu and green was Kururi. Okay then.

"I've leave you to get to know one another."

The girls sat at the table.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you some things about myself. I'm twenty-five years old, unattached. I like oden and I can cook and clean just fine, but I don't want to be a housewife any time soon. I like blue and black. I've already graduated college and have many Masters under my belt. I know many Martial Arts forms and Archery. I own my own dojo franchises for both. I hate liars. Honesty is so much better, because the truth always hurts. Now, tell me about yourselves."

Mairu shrugged and began speaking, "I'm Orihara Mairu and I like reading the encyclopedia, manga and adult magazines. I'm bisexual. I don't like bullies and will go to any heights just to get back at them if they mess with me. I take Martial Arts classes. I love Yuhei Hanajima!"

Kururi took some encouragement, but she finally mumbled out a few words. "Orihara Kururi. I like gymnastics. I get bullied a lot. I also take Martial Arts classes. I have a love for Yuhei Hanajima as well."

The three stared at each other for a moment, before the miko finally asked, "Who's Yuhei Hanajima?"

Now, just because she was extremely rich, represented some famous fashion designers, did some modeling and commercials and a few other things, did not mean she was up to date with the happenings of the world, let alone Japan.

She had no idea who Yuhei Hanajima was.

Their reaction to her question, was priceless. Horror, disbelief, curiosity and confusion.

"How do you _not _know who he is?!" Mairu yelled, looking mollified.

Kururi nodded, "He's a famous actor/model. The best there is."

She shrugged, "Never heard of him. I prefer not to watch t.v. or anything like that. Outside is where I like to be, when not doing paperwork."

The twins, mostly Mairu since she was the outspoken one, began regaling all of Yuhei's movies and t.v. shows and his amazing acting skills and how attractive he was.

When they got to the part where they liked to stalk him, she butted in and said, "That's not right."

The glares they leveled her with could burn a house down. She ignored that, because she hadn't finished speaking.

"That's not right. I mean, if you're going to stalk someone, at least do it the right way."

Their mouths dropped.

Kyouko came back in at that moment, to find Kagome grinning and her daughters still gaping at the miko.

"I see you're getting along well."

Kagome nodded, "I think we'll work out just fine, Orihara-san."

And that was how Kagome got the job of minding Mairu and Kururi Orihara.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Mairu and Kururi were to meet Kagome in Russia Sushi and from then on, they'd go shopping before the miko would drop them off.<p>

With Kagome taking them out to do fun things and aiding their love for all things Yuhei, they grew attached.

And with the woman using their love for the famous star against them, their grades improved dramatically making both girls, though still troublemakers, the best in their high school, Raira Academy. If they promised to trump the others in their classes, they would get more Yuhei paraphernalia.

Within the first month, both girls were already claiming they wanted to be like Kagome when they were older. She wasn't a 'boring old lady' like a lot of other people they knew.

So, in the end of the chilly month of February, they were going to meet up and do some girly shopping. And Yuhei shopping.

Mairu and Kururi were already at Russia Sushi and were waiting patiently so they could order and then eat. They weren't expecting to see _him_.

Izaya, walking into the joint like he owned the place.

With his little skips and that creepy smile, he looked too feminine.

Mairu snorted, "And the idiot wonders why some people think he's gay."

Kururi let out a small chuckle and smiled just slightly.

The comment was said loud enough to capture his attention and his happy smile faded until he looked as disinterested as Kururi. He walked on over to their table.

"Well well, what are you two doing here?~" he asked in a hybrid, light/threatening tone.

Kururi was the one to answer, much to his shock. That was another thing Kagome helped them with. Their confidence, as well as their fighting abilities.

"We're waiting for our babysitter."

Mairu shook her head, "No, 'minder'. Remember, she doesn't like the term 'babysitter' because we aren't babies."

"Oh. Right," was the bland response.

Izaya looked between them with an astonished expression. "Mom actually managed to get you a babysitter? How long has this one lasted? A day?~"

"Two months," Kururi countered, sitting up a little straighter.

Their brother's eyebrows shot upward. "You haven't killed, maimed or otherwise run her off yet? What's so special about her?~"

Mairu shrugged, pulling out her cellphone. "If you stay around long enough, you'll meet her."

Izaya stared at them for a moment, before that creepy grin was back on his face. "Well, don't mind if I do!~"

A few moments later and a young woman entered the shop. The twins noticed that it was Kagome, right off the bat.

Hip length ebony hair, styled simply, with her bangs framing her face. Hiding her bright blue eyes were a pair of expensive black sunglasses. Designer. She was wrapped in a black Pea coat with a double breasted front and broad lapels. Around her neck was a black and white checkered scarf that was partially tucked into the coat. The coat reached to the top of her thighs, which were encased in black pantyhose most likely and a black and white checkered, pleated skirt that was a few inches longer than the coat, helped block out the wind. On her feet were a pair of suede knee high boots that ended in a small point at the toes and had high heels. They were black as well. Overall, she looked good. Better than good really. The guys would be all over her in the first ten minutes they were out.

That was what the twins wanted to be like! Maybe if they were like that, they'd get Yuhei's attention better!

She saw them immediately and made her way over. Mairu cast a glance at Izaya, to see him eying the approaching woman curiously. And from what she could tell, attraction as well. But he was a stick in the mud and wouldn't agree to liking men or women, so there would be no point in calling him out on his interest.

Though what did catch her attention, was that _he didn't know who Kagome was_.

Kagome stopped in front of their table and looked at the twins. She then asked, "When does a ninja strike?"

Mairu grinned at the usual greeting and answered, "A ninja waits until the time is right."

"When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard," Kururi added.

"When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night," Mairu continued.

"_**That**_ **is the moment for a ninja to strike**," the twins finished in unison.

Kagome smiled, "Good afternoon girls."

"Hi nee-chan!" they chorused.

Mairu glanced at Izaya to see him still giving Kagome the calculating, appreciating her good looks, glance.

"And who is this?" Kagome asked Kururi, motioning her head in their brother's direction.

"He's our brother," Kururi supplied blandly.

"Izaya," Mairu added. Both were frowning. They didn't particularly like him. They didn't hate him, but there was no attachment to him at all. If he got hit by a truck and died, they wouldn't care. Simple. Hell, they'd _throw him in front of a truck_ if it meant meeting Yuhei.

Kagome's head was angled toward the maroon eyes man. She eyed him behind her sunglasses, taking in his appearance. Dark aura, spoke of manipulative ways. Love for black clothing that wasn't in style, showed he didn't care about fashion trends. His black eskimo coat was to his hips and was outlined in tan fur. He was smirking, which showed he had self confidence in himself. Egotistical too.

Izaya Orihara. It had a nice ring to it, she'd admit.

He stood from the booth and she noticed that they were the same height, though she was wearing high heels to even it out.

His smirk never diminished as he bowed mockingly, hand over his heart.

"I'm Orihara Izaya. It's a pleasure to meet my sisters' babysitter.~"

She shook her head, "'Minder'. They aren't babies and I don't like the term, 'sitter'. It makes it sound like I'm going to sit on them. Anyway, I'm Higurashi Kagome."

He took her extended hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Charmed.~"

"I'm sure."

Mairu decided to add something, which Kagome found convenient and odd. "He's Japan's number one information broker, so watch yourself or he'll stalk you."

So the guy liked information. Then this would be a challenge when he went home and found nothing on her. Her files of her former life had been destroyed and it was as if she ceased to exist. Of course she visited her mother and little brother, grandpa had passed a few years prior, but they had already held a funeral for her, to save face for her friends. No one but her family was supposed to know that she was alive. So, Higurashi Kagome was simply gone from history.

Taisho Kagome was a rising 'model' besides being wealthy, though she wasn't too thrilled with it. They sometimes wanted her to do stupid things. Still, Izaya would never find info on Higurashi Kagome and she highly doubted that he'd find out about her being Taisho Kagome.

"Well good luck then, Orihara-san," she said, giving him a mocking smile in return.

"Please, Izaya, Gome-chan~!"

Izaya went through a transformation before her eyes and became a very fake, exuberant and smiley person. His voice even got higher. He also was too familiar, which she was pretty sure was something he did to unnerve people. Though she was slightly weirded out, it didn't really mean anything to her.

Respect was for people of certain required moments, but not all the time. She never got the whole san and chan thing anyway.

"Okay then, _Iza-chan_."

Mairu and Kururi both snorted and choked on their water.

Though his expression didn't change, Kagome could see Izaya's mouth tense slightly. He did not like the nickname. Good.

"Are you going to join us for lunch, Iza-chan? I'm paying," she offered, taking a seat beside Kururi. Izaya took the seat across from her, next to Mairu and smiled.

"Sure, Gome-chan~!"

* * *

><p>The sushi was good. The silence was better. When the girls departed, leaving Izaya behind, they headed for a local shop to get, 'proper stalking clothes' according to Kagome.<p>

"We'll employ these when Yuhei comes to Ikebukuro next month, okay girls?"

"Hai!"

"Ready for Yuhei shopping?"

"Hai!" they cheered.

As they shopped, Kururi was busy looking at her phone, watching replays of Yuhei acting in some movie or some such thing. Occasionally, Mairu would lean over and watch with her, but they would snap out of it to collect more stuff for their shared room, when Kagome called their attention.

Later on, on their way around the city, Mairu and Kururi ran up to a blonde man and began to bombard him with questions.

Kagome looked at him closely. His aura spoke of him as a calm individual, but easy to rile. Still, he was a peace lover a heart. He was dressed like a bartender, with sunglasses on and a cigarette in his mouth.

The twins were asking if he knew if Yuhei Hanajima would be coming around sooner.

"What are you two even doing around here, alone?" he asked in a deep one.

"We're not alone!" Mairu insisted, giving him a salute.

"We're with our minder," Kururi added, pointing to Kagome who took her time reaching them.

The blonde man looked at Kagome in apprehension, if that was possible without seeing his eyes.

"Nee-chan, this is Heiwajima Shizuo," Mairu said.

"Strongest man in Ikebukuro," added Kururi.

"**And he's Yuhei's brother**," They finished together.

So _that's_ how they knew him.

"He also hates Iza-nii and wants to kill him," Mairu stated with a nod of her head.

Kagome could tell there was no love between the siblings. Just by their actions. And then their words on top of it all.

"So you know the bastard too, huh?" the man asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Met him today," she shrugged.

"He's disgusting and you should avoid him at all costs. He pisses me off," Shizuo growled.

Kagome nodded, though she knew that it most likely wasn't going to go down like that. If Izaya was an info broker and was interested in her, there was no doubt that she'd run into him more often while living in Ikebukuro.

"Gome-chan~! Shizu-chan~! Long time no see~!"

Kagome looked over to see Izaya standing there, dark grin on his face. She felt Shizuo stiffen.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Shizuo growled, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it. He was then taking his sunglasses off and sliding them into a pocket inside his vest.

Izaya shrugged, hand in his pockets, though ready to come out at any moment. He was waiting for a fight.

"No one wants you here you bastard, so get out before I get pissed!"

Kagome could see Shizuo's aura becoming more chaotic and turning darker as the seconds passed. Yep, he was definitely easy to bait. And Izaya proved it with his actions and words.

"But Shizu-chan~, I came all the way here to see you and Gome-chan~!"

"Shut up!" the bartender dressed man yelled, wrapping his hand around the nearest signpost. Kagome's eyes went wide as if bent easily within in grip. He then _pulled it out of the ground_.

No human could do that, which meant that Shizuo wasn't all human. She looked closer at his aura, trying to spot a demonic sign in him.

The angrier the man got, the more incoherent he became and the more the darkness spread. Maybe the darkness was the demonic part of him? She couldn't sense anything evil on him, so maybe that was it.

It wasn't necessarily bad, but it certainly wasn't doing him any good either.

She stepped forward, blocking his view of Izaya completely and placed a hand on his chest, despite the warning from several people telling her to stay away from the blonde man.

Shizuo had frozen once she touched him and his eyes trailed from Izaya's form, to her covered eyes. With her free hand, she removed her glasses slowly, keeping eye contact with him.

"Calm down," she whispered, using her purification to heal his aggressive aura and return it to normal. The darkness receded, until the blue of his aura was left clear as the sky on a sunny day.

Unless they were within a foot of both people, no one would have noticed the small pink glow surrounding Kagome's hand as she spoke to Shizuo. Since no one was actually close enough to tell, she was safe.

Shizuo slumped over a bit, suddenly lethargic. He dropped the sign.

"What was that?" he asked, still looking her in the eye.

"A technique I use on my students when they become frustrated over not getting a certain kata correct," she answered in a half truth.

He nodded slowly and reached into his pocket to retrieve his sunglasses. "Thanks for that."

The miko shrugged. It really was nothing.

"Just ignore him when he baits you. You're only making him happy by reacting the way he wants you to."

Mairu and Kururi decided to join her.

"Yes! He's boring, Shizu-chan! Hey! If we push him in front of a truck, will you let us meet Yuhei?" Mairu asked, eyes sparkling behind her glasses.

"What a horrible way to treat a family member~!" Izaya fake wailed in the distance, though none of them paid attention to him.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Shizuo asked, completely forgetting about the man he wanted to kill, in favor of the blue eyes staring at him.

Kagome shrugged once again. "The girls and I finished shopping already. We were about to find some place for dinner."

"A place where we can look at all our new Yuhei stuff without being disturbed, would be great," Kururi said suddenly, surprising them all with the low emotions in her tone.

"Then let's go. You can come if you want, Heiwajima-san."

He grunted, but followed after her and the girls, leaving Izaya just standing there, watching their backs.

Well this was a new development.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at her phone that evening, receiving a message suddenly. Not many people had her number. The twins being among the whole five who did. Which meant it was probably from one of them.<p>

**U#- Do you want to join the Dollars?**

Dollars, an invisible, colorless gang. Compared to the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares, it sounded better. And best thing, people didn't know each other and there were no rules from what she had learned. Why not?

**TK#-Sure.**

**U#**- Here's the password to the site to get you started. ************************

Kagome shrugged and turned on the laptop. After everything loaded she typed in the website and then entered the passcode she was given, hit _enter _and she was in.

_I just became the member of a faceless gang. Pfft! Like that's considered __**bad **__on the list of bad things I've done!_

And so the miko entertained herself with the site, creating a name for herself and joining chat rooms and putting her two cents in on some things.

_~Miko has joined the chat~_

**Setton: **Oh! Hello!

**Taro Tanaka:** Welcome!

**Kanra:** Hi newbie, how are you?!~

**Saika: **Hello there.

**Miko: **Good evening! :)

**Kanra:** It's so rare to get new people in the chat!~

**Setton:** I know!

**Taro Tanaka:** Do you like what you've seen of the site so far?

**Miko:** Yes! It's lovely.

**Kanra:** It's a good thing you're here. We were just talking about how scary Heiwajima Shizuo is!~

**Setton:** I'm sure he isn't that bad, Kanra-san.

**Kanra:** Oh but he is!~

**Kanra:** He's so violent and scary!~

**Kanra:** Eeeeek! Protect me!~

**Miko:** I've found that he's a rather charming individual.

**Taro Tanaka:** You know him?!

**Setton:** You like him?

**Kanra:** How could you say that?!~

**Kanra:** He's put people in the hospital!~

**Saika:** Shizuo-san, isn't too bad, when he's calm.

**Miko: **Exactly.

**Miko:** Yes, we are acquainted.

**Taro Tanaka:** And he wasn't mean or scary to you?

**Setton:** Did you talk?

**Kanra:** I think I'm going to die from shock!~

**Miko:** Dying is not permissible, Kanra-san.

**Miko:** Yes, we did speak. He's very candid.

**Miko:** He isn't petrifying in the least.

**Miko:** Though it is humorous how he begins to twitch whenever someone ignites his fury.

**Kanra: **I can't believe it!~

**Kanra:** You actually like him!~

**Setton:** Calm down Kanra-san.

**Setton:** It's perfectly okay for Miko-san to like whomever she wants to.

**Taro Tanaka:** Setton-san is right.

**Taro Tanaka:** It's okay with me, Miko-san.

**Setton:** Me as well.

**Kanra:** I guess I can live with it.~

**Kanra:** But I won't stop saying how scary he is!~

**Miko: **Good for you, Kanra-san.

**Miko:** Do not change yourself even if someone demands it of you.

**Miko:** They aren't your maker, nor your minder.

**Miko:** Just be yourself.

**Setton:** Wow so inspirational!

**Taro Tanaka:** Right in the feels!

**Kanra:** I think I feel a tear coming on!~

**Saika:** Well said, Miko-san.

**Miko:** You have my gratitude. :)

**Setton:** Oh! I've got to go!

**Setton:** Talk to you guys later!

**Saika:** I have to go too, sorry.

**Taro Tanaka:** See you!

**Miko:** May fortune favor you both.

**Kanra:** I'll miss you!~

_~Setton has left the chat~_

_~Saika has left the chat~_

**Kanra:** Oh no!~

**Kanra: **Heiwajima Shizuo is destroying downtown Ikebukuro!~

**Kanra:** He just put some guy through a wall!~

**Kanra:** EEEEEEK!~

_~Kanra has left the chat~_

**Taro Tanaka: **Well then.

**Taro Tanaka: **I guess I better go too.

**Taro Tanaka:** Talk to you tomorrow, Miko-san?

**Miko:** You can use 'chan' with me, Taro-san.

**Taro Tanaka:** Then can use 'kun' with me.

**Taro Tanaka:** See you then!

**Miko:** Bonne nuit.

_~Taro Tanaka has left the chat~_

_~Miko has left the chat~_

**A/N: And the first chapter is done! The ninja thing is from Naruto. More details about Kagome's past will come in later chapters. Yes she's rich and is spoiling the girls so long as they do great in school. I have not chosen the pairing. Any ideas on who she should be with? Izaya, Shizuo, Kasuka? I like all three, so I can't decide.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Kagome stories. _A Miko's Divergence_(Divergent/Inuyasha), _Madness_(Naruto/Inuyasha- Kagome/anyone O/S), _Kagome's Hobbit_(The Hobbit/Inuyasha- Kagome/Bilbo), _All Because of a Golden Flower_(The Hobbit/Inuyasha- Kagome/Smaug), _Kawaii Chibi Chara_(Shugo Chara/Inuyash- O/S), _It's My Life_(Inuyasha- Sesshomaru/Kagome), _King of Knights_(Vampire Knight/Inuyasha- Kaname/Kagome), _Jikan no Kami, Kagome_(Kamisama Hajimemashita/Inuyasha- Harem/Kagome), _Fire and Ice_(Avatar TLA/Inuyasha- Zuko/Kagome), **_None But Himself can be His Parallel_(OHSHC/Inuyasha- Kaora/Kagome/Hikaru) **and T_he Miko and Her Weapon_(Soul Eater/Inuyasha- Kid/Kagome).**

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! Great response to the first chapter! Go to ( fictionpad dot com ) and look for this story and you'll see the cover I made for it. It doesn't fit on 's site though. :(  
><strong>

**I don't own Inuyasha or Durarara!**

**I have no beta!**

**ENJOY!**

_~Miko has joined the chat~_

**Miko:** Good evening everyone! :)

**Taro Tanaka:** Hi Miko-chan! Did you have a good day?

**Setton:** Hello, Miko-san.

**Kanra:** Miko-chan, how've you been?!~

**Saika:** Hello.

**Miko:** I am doing well.

**Miko:** And how are all of you?

**Kanra:** Great!~

**Kanra:** Heiwajima Shizuo almost crushed me yesterday!~

**Kanra:** It was so scary!~

**Setton:** At least you're okay, Kanra-san.

**Saika:** Yes. That's good.

**Taro Tanaka:** I agree with Setton-san.

**Miko:** Taro-kun is right.

**Miko:** Even if Heiwajima-san crushed you...I don't think he'd mean it.

**Miko:** Unless you were Orihara Izaya, of course.

**Miko:** Heiwajima-san holds nothing back when against him.

**Setton:** I know!

**Setton:** The way they fight is terrifying sometimes.

**Taro Tanaka:** It's dangerous to be around when both are within feet of each other.

**Kanra:** Yes!~

**Kanra: **They're saying that Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo are the strongest people in Ikebukuro!~

**Setton:** Really?

**Setton:** I haven't heard that.

**Miko: **Just because Orihara-san knows Parkour…

**Miko:** Does not mean he is strong.

**Kanra:** Why would you say that, Miko-chan?!~

**Taro Tanaka:** Yeah.

**Taro Tanaka:** I've seen them fight before.

**Taro Tanaka:** Heiwajima-san never landed a hit.

**Setton:** That's true. Hmmmm.

**Saika:** Mhm.

**Miko:** Maybe.

**Miko:** And yet Orihara-san is always running away when it is over.

**Miko:** From what I've seen…

**Miko:** He hasn't given his opponent an injury either.

**Miko:** Ripping clothing with a blade and cutting down signposts isn't causing injury.

**Saika:** Now that I think about it, that's also true.

**Setton:** You're right, Miko-san.

**Taro Tanaka:** I hadn't thought of it like that before.

**Miko:** I'm glad to propose a new side of the argument.

**Saika:** I have to go everyone.

**Saika:** Talk to you tomorrow.

**Kanra:** Bye Saika-chan!~

**Setton:** See you!

**Taro Tanaka:** Good night.

**Miko:** Bonne nuit.

_~Saika has left the chat~_

**Taro Tanaka:** Woah.

**Taro Tanaka:** Something just exploded in South Ikebukuro!

_~Taro Tanaka has left the chat~_

**Kanra:** Well that was sudden!~

**Setton:** I hope everything is okay.

**Miko:** No, it isn't.

**Miko:** Heiwajima-san just threw a man through a window.

**Setton:** You're there?!

**Kanra:** Be careful Miko-chan!~

**Kanra:** He's so scary!~

**Kanra:** Eeeek!~

**Miko:** Many apologies, I must go!

_~Miko has left the chat~_

**Setton:** I have to go too!

_~Setton has left the chat~_

**Kanra:** I guess I'll leave too.~

**Kanra:** Hm…..~

_~Kanra has left the chat~_

* * *

><p><strong>TS#- <strong>_You have a photo shoot for Essence of Romance by Tanoshimi Tamaki this afternoon. A driver will pick you up at two, be ready._

Kagome stared at the message from Sesshomaru, glaring at the words. Of course the bastard would agree to something without telling her. Asshole.

She rolled off her bed and went to shower. She'd have to wash her hair. Thankfully, she'd had a Brazilian done three months prior, so she was okay in the hair department.

The miko went through the needed moisturizers and lotions required when getting ready for a photo shoot. Anything to make the jobs of the people easier. She chose her nude colored underwear and slipped into something that was stylish, yet easy to slip out of. She hated making people wait while changing.

Once her hair was dried, she let it hang normally, so here wouldn't be any problems for the hair stylists.

Though they would never admit it aloud, the poor stylists hated it when the models came in with ridiculous nails and hair. It meant more work and sometimes, cutting of hair.

After her face masks and the normal cleansing of the skin, she did the usual ritual for her mornings and then went to make herself breakfast.

A breakfast of Omusoba and a full glass of milk, the miko then departed from the penthouse in search of some entertainment before the fateful photo shoot.

She ended up in a small cafe/bookstore, ordering a latte and sitting by a window in order to read a book she purchased.

She sent a message to Sesshomaru, telling him where she'd be when she was getting picked up.

**TK#-** 〒_100-8992, _

_Tokyo-to Ikebukuro-ku 1-chome 5-ban 2-go_

_Tokyo Ikebukuro Cafe Building #6._

**(**A/N: The above address is made up. It doesn't exist! For anyone who doesn't know, Japan doesn't have street numbers and names. They have **_**block**_ **numbers. Addresses go from greatest to least. Tokyo prefecture, city ward Ikebukuro, and so forth and so on. Sorry, trying to make this realistic in a sense. I think I messed up part of it, but it's the thought that counts.**)**

The entire time she sat there, she could feel eyes on her, yet she was sure she was unnoticeable. Large sunglasses blocking her eyes and some of her face, a big scarf wrapped around her neck and covering her mouth a bit. And yet, still she felt like she was being watched.

Odd.

A white limo, courtesy of Sesshomaru, pulled up around 1:30 and she stood from her seat, leaving the cafe behind. At the same time, she noticed a black limo pulling up behind Sesshomaru's limo and a guy following her out of the cafe.

He got in the black limo as she got in the white. Her stomach churned in confusion. Creepy.

A twenty-five minute drive to the destination and Kagome noted that the black limo followed them _the whole way there_. Was she being stalked?

She stepped out of the vehicle, noticing that the same man from before also got out of his own limo. She then approached the doors and entered, leaving it open for the man who was obviously going where she was going. They walked to the elevator together, past the receptionist on the first floor.

"What floor?" the man asked in a monotone as they entered the elevator.

"Ten," she answered simply.

She noticed that he didn't hit any other numbers. Either they were going to the same floor, or he was going to try to rape or kill her.

_I'd like to see him try it._

He didn't do a thing as they silently rode the elevator up the ten floors and allowed her to go first when leaving. She was on the alert, completely not trusting the man.

Her preparation for defense was destroyed when someone called out, "Taisho-sama! Thank you for coming on such short notice!"

Her attention was then drawn to a short man, shorter than her actually, who was bowing repeatedly and thanking her. Tamaki.

"It's alright. Sesshomaru-kun knew I didn't have anything planned for today, so here I am. Where do you need me?"

The miko was then led away by several men and women, all holding different beauty objects in their hands.

They fawned over her hair and eyes, asked for her clothing size. Some girls wondered how she could be so tiny and yet have such big breasts.

Kagome did not see how they were big. A 32-D was not big. At least, she didn't think it was. The band was pretty small, considering her hourglass like form. Rare for an Asian woman. But her father was American, so that would suggest why she was a bit different in form. Anyway, for a Japanese grown woman on average, reaching D-cup was considered a milestone and life changing event all at once, to most. In America, a D-cup wasn't a big deal because it was the average size for women, which was probably why she didn't think she was all that special.

Of course, having 'big' breasts and being short at the same time, did make them look larger with certain colors and in photos. Being only five feet, three and a half inches, with her breast size of course they seemed large to others. But if she were five inches taller, hence the reason she wore heels often, they wouldn't seem like such a big deal.

Men didn't realize it, but breasts were a pain to work with.

After the fitting for clothing and make up was all over, she slipped on her shoes, some nice heels and walked out to the main area.

There, she met up with the photographer who was working in tandem with the person heading up the photo shoot and Tamaki, to get his name out to the public.

The photographer kissed the back of her hand and led her over to a brown-haired man with half lidded brown eyes. He looked emotionless and his aura spoke of conflicted feelings and uncertainty of expressing himself. Then she realized, it was black limo man.

He was _staring right at her_.

"Taisho-sama, this is Hanajima Yuhei and he'll be working with you today."

Her world froze. What? Who was he? The photographer did not just say, 'Hanajima Yuhei', right? RIGHT?!

The man she had contemplated silencing, was Mairu and Kururi's most favorite person in the world. How had she not noticed him? She was always buying things that had his face on them.

Yuhei held out a hand, shaking hers evenly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Taisho-sama."

"Kagome," she corrected. "And no 'sama' please."

There was a small, miniscule smile that parted his lips, "Kagome-san, then. And please call me Kasuka, Yuhei is just stage name, if you will."

She smiled suddenly, remembering something she had heard. "You're Heiwajima-san's little brother, right?"

"You know Shizuo-nii?" he asked, eyes opening a little more in shock.

"He's a nice fellow," she grinned, thinking about how well-mannered he was toward women. A lot of boys could take lessons from a man like him.

"Are you friends?"

"I've only met him on three separate occasions and the first time, I was leading him away from Orihara-san before any damage was caused. We don't know each other well enough to be friends yet. But I think he's nice."

Any further talking was interrupted by the photographer who appeared again and asked them to get into position near the intimate table setting they'd be shooting near.

"Essence of Romance is supposed to promote romantic relationships, as the name suggests. I need you both to channel sexual need for this. You both want each other badly. Madly. At first there will be limited contact between you and by the time this shot is over, you'll be pretty close. Any objections?"

Neither said a word. Since they couldn't make them have sex or anything, nothing else they did would be so bad.

The first few shots were done within a minute. Kagome was charged with holding the bottle of perfume as they worked.

She and Kasuka were looking at each other, eyes strangely fixated. Kagome was shocked to see his apathetic expression melt away. No wonder he was considered a good actor, if he could change so quickly. He literally looked like he wanted her...in a sexual way.

How old was he? Older than consenting age, right?

They moved closer as time went on, until eventually he was intimately holding her from behind. Left hand on her left hip while his right hand was cupped around her chin, tipping it back to give him supposedly better access to her throat. In her hands, positioned toward the exposed column of flesh, was the perfume bottle.

"Can you two kiss?!"

The question was shouted suddenly, breaking them from their pose.

Kagome shrugged and Kasuka turned her slightly in the circle his arms, before planting a kiss on her lips. It was unexpected and when his warm, slippery tongue entered her mouth, she moaned. The miko was unprepared for the kissing skills of Heiwajima Kasuka.

His right hand was resting against the small of her back as he bent her backwards a little. His left hand was positioned beneath his chin, his index finger pushing her head back so he could have full access to the hot cavern that was her mouth.

In Kagome's right hand, conveniently facing the camera, was the bottle of perfume.

Neither model noticed this, since they were too busy with each other to care.

Kasuka was a very good kisser and Kagome's left hand curled into the hair at the nape of his neck. She gripped the soft strands tightly, surprisingly making him groan into the heated kiss.

Kagome felt tingly, which hadn't happened in a while. She found herself wondering what sex with Kasuka would be like. Probably great.

"And that's a wrap!"

The two models pulled away from each other. Kagome was flushed to the tips of her ears and Kasuka was looking slightly pleased with himself.

They made their way over to the photographer, Kagome was still blushing, who was busy scrolling through the photos he had taken.

"These are just lovely. I can pretty much say that eighty percent of the film is perfect. You two really are money savers. I hate it when people come in and waste film." **(A/N: I watched a lot of America's Next Top Model years ago. So I know about some things in regards to photo shoots. I love the explanations they give! :) )**

Kagome flushed even more when she saw the picture of she and Kasuka kissing. Something like that could have been put in porn. And yet they were both clothed. _That _was acting. Although it didn't feel like acting, on Kagome's part at least.

"Good work you two!"

Kagome was led away from the ruckus in order to get changed. Surprisingly, the whole thing only took two hours, if one didn't count the getting ready part.

She bade a farewell to the workers and met up with Tamaki as she was leaving.

"Thank you for agreeing!" the man bowed.

Technically, Sesshomaru agreed for her, but he didn't need to know that.

"It was fun, Tamaki-san. Perhaps we'll do this again some time," she said with a smile.

"Oh, certainly!"

The miko was soon alone in the elevator with Kasuka, who turned to her and asked out of the blue, "Will you go to dinner with me?"

Her mouth popped open.

"D-did you really just ask _me _that?"

He looked uncomfortable suddenly, "Uh..._yes_?"

Kagome gave a small laugh, "Wow. No one has ever flat-out asked me like that before. They usually hedge around the idea and leave me to do the asking. Sure, I'll go with you."

Kagome's first date in the last decade. Well then.

* * *

><p>Dinner with Kasuka Heiwajima was an easygoing affair. Since both were disguised, they were able to fit in easier. Also, neither took their sunglasses off, even in the restaurant.<p>

They argued over who was going to pay, Kasuka won. They argued over clothing brands, Kagome won. They argued over which horror movie was better. Carved: The Slit Mouthed Woman or Sadako 3D. No one won there, though Kagome still insisted that the kuchisake onna**(A/N: Japanese legend, check it out on wikipedia.)** was the scariest.

Kasuka was able to shed some light on Shizuo's actions and strength. He told her of what growing up with Shizuo was like.

She learned that she and Kasuka had a lot in common. Especially their recreational interests. The list went on and on.

The 'date' ended with Kagome asking for him to allow her to take some pictures of him. When he asked why, she explained about Mairu and Kururi, whom he knew were Izaya's sisters actually and he let her. She'd go home and print them on photo paper later on.

The girls would find out eventually that she and Kasuka were in a photo shoot and the photos would be used as pleads for forgiveness.

"This was really fun, Kasuka-kun. We should do this again some time!" she grinned.

Kagome laughed when his aura lightened slightly and gave off waves of embarrassment and happiness.

"I'd like that, Kagome-chan."

The two exchanged numbers then, before hopping into their respective limos.

* * *

><p><em>~Miko has joined the chat~<em>

**Miko:** Hello, hello! :)

**Setton: **Hi! You're in a good mood.

**Taro Tanaka:** What happened?

**Saika:** Are you okay?

_~Kanra has joined the chat~_

**Kanra:** What has Miko-chan so excited?!~

**Miko:** Hello Kanra-san.

**Miko:** I just returned home from a date.

**Miko:** It was unique.

**Kanra:** Oh really?! With who?!~

**Miko:** I am not at liberty to discuss.

**Miko:** My apologies.

**Setton:** It's okay.

**Setton:** So is he cute?

**Taro Tanaka:** Um...I think this is leading into girl talk. (-_-)

**Saika:** Definitely. (^-^)

**Kanra:** What?! No! I wanna know Miko-chan's boyfriend's name!~

**Miko:** Taro-kun, it's all fine.

**Miko:** Yes Setton-san, he is an attractive young man.

**Miko:** Kanra-san, I shall never reveal his name. At least until the world finds out. And he is not my significant other.

**Saika:** I have to go guys. Sorry.

**Kanra:** See you!~

**Setton: **Bye!

**Taro Tanaka:** Talk to you later!

**Miko: **Fare thee well.

_~Saika has left the chat~_

**Kanra:** You know Miko-chan…~

**Kanra:** You talk like your from a whole other world!~

**Kanra:** What if you're an alien?!~

**Kanra:** Eeeek!~

**Setton:** Aliens?!

**Setton:** I watched a documentary on aliens today guys…

**Setton: **They are real and will come for us!

**Taro Tanaka:** I'm not so sure, Setton-san.

**Miko: **Don't disregard anything that has yet to be proven true or false.

**Miko: **Many things that people deem mythical exist.

**Miko:** And things that seem to be reality, are indeed fabled.

**Kanra:** Ooooh!~

**Setton:** Thank, Miko-san!

**Setton:** Do you believe in the supernatural? I do.

**Miko:** Yes.

**Taro Tanaka:** Why?

**Miko:** I was reared on a Shinto Shrine.

**Miko:** The name 'miko' isn't just to dazzle people, you know.

**Setton:** Really?

**Setton:** So, do you do purification rituals and things like that?

**Kanra:** Yes, this is so cool!~

**Miko:** Yes.

**Taro Tanaka:** Amazing!

**Taro Tanaka:** Sorry guys, I have to go!

**Kanra:** See you Taro-kun!

**Setton:** Bye, Taro-san.

**Miko:** Bonne nuit.

_~Taro Tanaka has left the chat~_

**Setton:** I have to go too, guys.

**Setton:** Laundry to do.

**Kanra:** Bye!~

**Miko:** Aloha!

**Kanra:** Well Miko-chan, it's just us!~

**Miko:** I can see that.

**Kanra:** So I heard that Orihara Izaya took on a bunch of Dollars members today.~

**Miko:** You hear a lot of things, Kanra-san.

**Miko:** I highly doubt Orihara-san lifted a finger against them.

**Miko:** He probably said a few words, dodged a few attacks and left them to fight amongst themselves.

**Kanra:** You don't like him do you?~

**Miko:** I do not know him well enough to like or dislike him.

**Miko:** But his aura screams, 'manipulative', which I find difficult to put good faith in.

**Kanra:** I've heard he's an alright guy!~

**Miko:** You either know him, you are him or you are infatuated with him. Which is it, Kanra-san?

**Kanra:** None of the above!~

**Kanra:** I just think you're not giving him a chance!~

**Miko:** Much like you don't give Heiwajima-san a chance, Kanra-san.

**Kanra:** Hn.~

**Miko:** Good evening to you.

_~Miko has left the chat~_

* * *

><p>A month later, the miko ran into Orihara Izaya at Russia Sushi.<p>

"Well if it isn't, Gome-chan!~"

She took a slow bite of fatty tuna, savoring the flavor. The miko paid him no attention as she ate. Food was important.

"Well Gome-chan, I couldn't find anything about you! Do you even exist?!~"

She looked up, though he didn't know it because of her sunglasses that were blocking her eyes.

"I very much exist, Iza-kun. I just possess more ties than you."

Izaya's next words were interrupted by a well suited man who appeared next to Kagome. Black suit, black sunglasses and a straight face. She didn't recognize him, but knew that Sesshomaru sent him.

"Kagome-sama, I was to see that you received this."

In his hand, he held out an envelope. There was no writing on it.

"Is it from Nii-sama?" she asked.

"Hai."

She gingerly took the envelope and opened it slowly, waiting for something bad to happen. Nothing did.

Inside were the pictures she had taken of Kasuka, but done expertly, with fancy borders and writing.

"He wouldn't do this for free. What does he want in return?" she asked, looking at the man. Hanyou, if she was sensing properly.

"He expressly said that it was done out of the kindness of his heart."

Kagome snorted, making Izaya's eyebrow raise in interest.

"He never does things out of the 'kindness of his heart'. Either something is happening today, or he wants to hang a favor over my head. I'll find out, worry not."

The man bowed respectfully, "Have a fine evening, Kagome-sama."

"You too."

She placed the envelope in her inner coat pocket and returned to her sushi.

"So. _Kagome-sama_, hm?~" Izaya asked as he took a seat next to her at the bar.

"Yes. I wonder if that'll make your search any easier. Probably not."

Izaya ordered some fatty tuna for himself and they ate in silence. He _did _follow her from the establishment though.

"Where to next, Gome-chan?!~"

"I _was _going to go to the nearest bakery. I want some dango**(A/N: ****a small, sticky, sweet mochi, commonly skewered on a stick.)**, sakuramochi**(A/N: ****a rice cake filled with **_**anko**_ **and wrapped in a pickled cherry leaf****.)** and manju**(A/N: ****steamed cakes of **_**an**_ **surrounded by a flour mixture, available in many shapes such as peaches, rabbits, and**** mushrooms****.)**."

"Then to the bakery we go!~"

She rolled her eyes at his childishness and followed his skipping form down the sidewalk.

"Nee-chan!"

Both Izaya and Kagome halted in their steps to see Mairu and Kururi running up to them.

"What are you two doing out at this time of night?" she asked, suddenly becoming stern in appearance.

"That doesn't matter nee-chan!" Mairu said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kururi inquired, though her voice was a little more emotional than most days.

"Huh?" the confused miko muttered.

They grabbed her arms and turned her in a specific direction. Mairu's finger pointed across the street and up at an electronic billboard.

Kururi moved forward to remove the miko's sunglasses and there it was, in bright colors and lettering. The advertisement for Essence of Romance and she and Kasuka were kissing for all to see.

Shit.

Briefly, she noticed Izaya was gaping at the picture, but she didn't give him her attention. The twins looked murderous.

"Hear me out before you kill me?" she begged, making her eyes go big and round.

"Talk," they demanded.

"Okay, so I was woken up by Sesshomaru around a month ago and he told me I was to do a photo shoot later that day. So when I was picked up from a local cafe, I noticed a man following me. He got in the limo that had pulled up right behind my own.

They followed us to the meeting place and then we were in the elevator alone and he only pressed _one button_, which either meant we're going to the same floor, or he was going try to rape or kill me. Mind you, I didn't know who he was and he didn't know who I was. Public disguises and all that.

Well, I have issues with being followed and the whole elevator ride, I found myself running through the different ways I could kill him, but make it look like he committed suicide. I was tensed up, waiting for him to do something just so I could silence him.

Anyway, he followed me into the shoot and when the photographer introduced us, that was when we learned who the other was. I swear I didn't know him and I didn't kill him.

Anyway, in return for not telling you both even though I didn't know myself, I asked him to let me take a few pictures of him."

The miko pulled out the envelope and took the pictures from inside, handing them over.

"These are not in magazines or on posters or any other paraphernalia. These are unique and you two are the only people in possession of them. This is the part where I grovel for forgiveness and try to buy your affections back."

The twins gave her a curious look, but took the pictures and proceeded to go through them, cooing and squealing when needed.

"How did you get a picture of him eating?"

Kagome flushed bright red. "Well, in return for the pictures, I had to go to dinner with him," she lied, hoping to assuage their suspicions.

Mairu looked at Kururi, who nodded. She then turned to the miko. "Are you going to get married?"

"What?!"

"If you marry Yuhei then he'll be our big brother!" the girl squealed, eyes closed in excitement. Kururi was nodding along with her.

She gaped at the two, wondering if they were alright in their heads.

"You already have a big brother," Kagome said, pointing to Izaya who had remained silent through the whole episode.

Mairu's face went blank. "He's ten years older than us. He wasn't around for our childhood."

Kururi nodded, "We don't consider him family. He left when he was old enough and didn't come back."

The miko nodded in acceptance. "I get it. The whole, blood doesn't mean you're family thing. Sesshomaru isn't my real brother, technically he's my brother-in-law. After my husband passed, we became a lot closer and no, not for money. I was already working with Sesshomaru before then. Also, in my younger years I had a habit of rescuing orphans and finding them good homes. I consider them my children, even though we aren't related by blood. You don't have to worry about judgment from me."

Mairu gasped, "You were married?"

"Do you have children of your own?" Kururi asked.

"I was married three years." More like three hundred years before Inuyasha passed.

"No, I did not have any children. Inu-kun was sterile. He thought I would leave him when I found out, but I didn't care. We were going to adopt, but then he expired from a heart attack. The reason I'm not still depressed over his passing is because I woke up one day and I realized that he would kick my ass if he found out I was feeling sorry for myself," the miko explained, smiling wistfully.

"He'd really hit you?" Kururi asked with a frown.

Kagome shrugged, "There's a difference in hitting a woman who can't defend herself and hitting a woman who can kill you in fifty different ways with a pencil. Since we both were Martial Arts geniuses, it wouldn't be fair if I was allowed to hit him and he could retaliate. Besides, we liked to battle a lot, so it was all natural. But he would never hit me to hurt me. Strictly knocking sense into me or trying to one up me."

"Well since you're not with anyone, you should marry Yuhei."

"Girls it was one time out to dinner, nothing special about it."

"_Mhm_," came Mairu's condescending tone.

"Do you know his real name?"

"Yes."

"Do you have his number?"

"Yes?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"More than I'd like to admit."

"Do you think he's attractive?"

"Yes. But I think a lot of people are attractive and have their numbers as well."

The twins shrugged, "**You wouldn't understand, nee-chan.**"

"Well, what if I wanted to be with Shizuo-san? What then?"

"Do you?" Kururi asked, eyebrow cocked.

The miko huffed, "I could certainly see it. He's exciting and sweet."

Izaya apparently couldn't hold himself back any longer and proceeded to fake choke. "You and Shizu-chan?!~ As if!~"

She glowered at him, "I'll have you know, I think Shizuo-san is hot. _You_ however, are _not_ my type."

Izaya's mouth dropped and the area was surrounded by chuckles. Kagome looked around to see several people holding hands to their mouths as they laughed.

Kagome turned back to the girls, grabbed their hands and proceeded to drag them away. Toward that bakery she was aiming for earlier.

"Can I have my glasses back now? Someone may notice me and freak."

Kururi held them up and she accepted them gratefully. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Miko:<strong> A young woman told Orihara Izaya to his face that she wasn't attracted to him and that she thought Heiwajima Shizuo was 'hot'.

**Miko:** I haven't laughed so hard in a while.

**Setton:** Really?

**Setton:** She must have been brave.

_~Saika has joined the chat~_

**Saika:** Hello.

**Saika:** I read what you said, Miko-san.

**Saika:** I'm so shocked.

**Setton:** Hi, Saika-san.

**Setton:** I am too.

**Miko:** Hello. Too bad you all weren't there.

_~Kanra has joined the chat~_

**Kanra:** Hi guys!~

**Kanra:** What?~

**Kanra: **Orihara Izaya was turned down?!~

**Setton:** Yes.

**Setton:** I hope nothing happens to the girl who told him off.

**Miko:** It wasn't just any young woman though.

**Miko:** That was Taisho Kagome.

**Miko:** If Orihara-san tries anything with her, I wonder what would happen to him.

**Saika:** Really?

**Setton:** The Taisho Kagome of Taisho Company and Holdings, Inu Corp and Taisho Industries?

**Setton:** The same who owns all those dojos?

**Kanra:** Oh my!~

**Kanra:** She's so pretty!~

**Miko:** You want to meet her, Kanra-san?

**Kanra:** Yes!~

**Setton:** I'd like to meet her as well.

**Setton:** She has great style.

**Saika:** I like her hair.

**Kanra:** I heard that she was married to her business partners' brother.

**Kanra:** I didn't know Taisho Sesshomaru even had a brother.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She knew for a fact that what she had said wasn't very loud. Which mean that Kanra was either, Mairu, Kururi or Izaya.

She'd put all her money on Izaya.

Kanra didn't act one bit like Mairu or Kururi. But the exuberant way of speech was much like Izaya.

* * *

><p>Orihara Izaya sat in front of his laptop, typing as fast as he could. Three windows were open, all consisting of information on Taisho Kagome. The others were him trying to find out who Miko was.<p>

He looked over to his computer when he heard a bing.

_**~Miko has sent you a private message~**_

_**Miko:**_ _Orihara-san, you need a life._

_**Miko:**_ _Stop pretending to be someone you aren't._

_**Miko:**_ _I'm also gratified to learn that my guess from a while ago was spot on._

_**Miko:**_ _You'll never know who I am, unless I tell you._

_**Miko:**_ _Too bad._

_**~Miko has disabled the private message~**_

**Miko: **Good night everyone.

_~Miko has left the chat~_

Izaya gaped at the screen. How did Miko know? Celty, Anri and Mikado all knew who he really was, but how did Miko? They didn't tell her or anything.

He thought back to the happenings of the day. Miko said she saw what Gome-chan had said to him and that she laughed,

He tried to remember all the faces that laughed at him, but for some reason couldn't.

His fingers flew over the keys faster. He had two unknown people to search for and he wasn't going to rest until he had everything he needed on them.

**A/N: Another one done! D-cup is average for American women whereas A to B-cup is average for Japanese women. Kagome is half American, which is why she has 'large' breasts. But because she wears 5 inch heels all the time, and dark colors, they don't look big until she's partially nude.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Kagome stories. _A Miko's Divergence_(Divergent/Inuyasha), _Madness_(Naruto/Inuyasha- Kagome/anyone O/S), _Kagome's Hobbit_(The Hobbit/Inuyasha- Kagome/Bilbo), _All Because of a Golden Flower_(The Hobbit/Inuyasha- Kagome/Smaug), _Kawaii Chibi Chara_(Shugo Chara/Inuyash- O/S), _It's My Life_(Inuyasha- Sesshomaru/Kagome), _King of Knights_(Vampire Knight/Inuyasha- Kaname/Kagome), _Jikan no Kami, Kagome_(Kamisama Hajimemashita/Inuyasha- Harem/Kagome), _Fire and Ice_(Avatar TLA/Inuyasha- Zuko/Kagome), **_None But Himself can be His Parallel_(OHSHC/Inuyasha- Kaora/Kagome/Hikaru) **and T_he Miko and Her Weapon_(Soul Eater/Inuyasha- Kid/Kagome).**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people! This story has been added to 3 communities already! Cool!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Durarara!**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome was flushed, but she did not let her embarrassment over the situation, get in the way of her smile.

Heiwajima Shizuo stood before her, looking down at her smaller form. Though not by much thanks to the heels she was wearing. He had removed his glasses and put them in his vest pocket. Kagome smiled widely and removed her own glasses, hooking them on the 'V' of her shirt.

"You…" Shizuo started.

"Me."

"You kissed Kasuka."

The miko looked behind her where the large electronic billboard switched between photos of her and Kasuka, modeling for the perfume.

"Yes, I did. The photographer asked us to."

"So then, you're really Taisho Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yes, Heiwajima-san. Please don't treat me any differently because of it though."

Shizuo's blonde hair swayed as the wind caught it. He sighed, "Are you and Kasuka friends now?"

"Yes. Kasuka-kun is very sweet. He cares about you very much," the miko added with a wink.

Shizuo coughed into his fist and flushed. "Just...just be nice to him, please?"

"Right-O Heiwajima-san!"

"Well well well!~ Is this a date I'm seeing?!~"

Both Shizuo and Kagome rolled their eyes. Shizuo wasn't throwing his cigarette away yet. He wasn't angry yet. That was good.

Kagome looked at Izaya, "No, it isn't."

"Aw! But you even said that you wanted to date him!~ More then me!~" Izaya said with an air of false cheer. It was so fake.

Shizuo's eyes went wide and he stared at Kagome in a mix of horror and embarrassment. Either way, his face was red as hell.

"I said I could _see _myself with him and that I thought he was 'hot'. I then said that _you _weren't my type and everyone, including your little sisters, laughed at you."

Shizuo snorted into his sleeve suddenly, cigarette already thrown away.

"Ah!~ I'm so hurt by your words, Gome-chan!~ How could you say such things to me?!~" Izaya asked, giving her a pitiful example of bug eyes. Lower lip quivering in an overly dramatic way.

"Easy, I just talk. You don't inspire good reactions. If you want people to treat you well and like you, how about doing the same in return?"

Izaya placed his hands in his coat pockets and spread his arms wide, making the material stretch around him. "I don't need love or people to like me. My love for humans is all I need in this world. I don't _need _them to love me back."

The miko's eyes narrowed. "You speak as though you aren't human, yet your aura says differently. You're about as human as a person can get. Just because you can do some fancy acrobatics and can fling around some knives, does not mean that you aren't human. Just because you understand human psychology better than most people, doesn't mean that you aren't human. Just because you have the intelligence of Einstein himself, doesn't mean that you aren't human. And finally, being able to find information, use information to coerce, bribe or hurt someone or to be able to use it to influence a situation to your desired conclusion, does not mean that you aren't human. Get over yourself, Orihara-san."

Izaya was no longer smiling. In fact, he was looking pretty dangerous. Kagome shifted into a wider stance, in case he tried to pull something on her.

"You, Taisho Kagome, are a mystery. I don't like not knowing things and for the first time in my life, I'm not having fun trying to find out who you are and what you are about."

"Ever think of asking me to my face?"

Apparently not, because his serious expression was suddenly replaced by a disbelieving/bland look. "Really?"

She shrugged, "If I don't want to answer, I just won't. But seriously, I don't have normal friends. Everyone who knows about me, are long time family friends who are also business partners. So don't think that I'm keeping you out because it's _you_. The closest people who know me are your sisters and then Kasuka-kun."

"Full name?"

"Taisho, Kagome Higurashi."

"Age?"

"Twenty-five."

"Birthday?"

"September 19th."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Relationship Status?"

"Widow."

"Height?"

"Five feet, three and a half inches."

"Weight?"

"No idea and I don't care."

"Likes?"

"Too many to name."

"Dislikes?"

"Being called; wench, bitch, slut, whore, girl, useless, pathetic, boring, worthless and many more names. Stalkers. Prejudice. A lot more things."

"Dream for the future?"

"No idea, haven't thought about it."

"Sexual Orientation?"

"Pansexual."

"Special Skills?"

"Martial Arts, Archery, Linguistics, Masters in Science and Business of many related things, certified Physician in many things, modeling, acting, many other things."

"Why are you being so forthcoming?"

"I highly doubt you can remember everything I've said, that's why. The most interesting things will stick to you, but not everything. I think I'm finished with the Spanish Inquisition for today, so Heiwajima-san and I will be going, goodbye, Iza-kun."

Kagome pulled the blonde bartender dressed man away from the dark-haired information broker.

Shizuo caught up easily, stopping himself from tripping over her in her haste.

"Oh! Heiwajima-san, I made you something to help with your temper."

Kagome stopped suddenly and pulled something black and white out of her pocket. It was a black wristband of medium thickness and on it were a lot of characters. Kanji.

"Heiwajima-san, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Shizuo shrugged, "Yeah. I mean, the Black Rider who is seen around the city often, is headless but moves and reacts just fine."

Kagome nodded, "Yes well, the supernatural does exist. Many forms exist, walking the streets and you would never know. I am a miko. I see auras, I can purify evil creatures, heal and do a lot of other things. Even grow back missing limbs."

The blonde's face screwed up in disgust.

"Yes. You are not a monster, Shizuo," she said, turning to face him directly. She used his name without honorific, showing how serious she was.

He snorted and she placed a hand over his mouth. "Trust, I know. You have unnatural strength that you can't explain and you heal quickly. Abnormally for a 'human'. But you _aren't _fully human. Somewhere along your family line was either a pureblood Youkai or a Hanyou. Either way, you have diluted demonic blood running through your veins, which gives you these abilities."

"How?" Shizuo whispered, looking like he didn't want to believe it. "Wouldn't Kasuka have the same too then?"

Kagome shrugged, "Everything is different for everyone. Maybe his skills, are in his calm demeanor. How he can keep a level head no matter what happens around him. How he can pretty much get anything on the first try, even to how he's super intelligent. Skills manifest different in everyone. That's life.

Thing is, you are part Youkai, though I don't know what type yet. Anyway, this wristband was fashioned by me. I drew the characters and enchanted them.

What you don't know, is that when you get angry, your aura goes dark. The darker it gets, the angrier you become until it's so black, you can't control yourself. If your aura is maintained, you won't have to worry about accidentally hurting anyone, because you won't be getting unnecessarily angry. You'll be able to control your anger in order to think clearly."

He remained silent as she spoke, looking doubtful.

"My powers are in this. It has been blessed. Every time I see you, I'll add some power to it, but I won't have to do anything else. If you wear it, no more violence unless you willingly start it."

The strong man took the wristband and turned it over in his hands. "Are you absolutely sure?" he mumbled apprehensively.

"Yes."

With a sigh, Shizuo slipped the wristband on and his eyes widened when it glowed pink for a few seconds, before returning to its normal black and white colors.

"Oh look! Orihara-san is skipping across the street cosplaying as you!" the miko pointed behind him.

He turned suddenly, but didn't see the fur coated bastard anywhere. And he realized, that he wasn't feeling like killing anyone at the moment. Odd.

"And the wristband is working. Kasuka-kun gets really worried about you. I think he'd be happy to learn that you're doing better."

Kagome backed up a few spaces and put her sunglasses back on. "Well, talk to you later, Shizuo-san!"

The miko left him standing there near the cross walk, contemplating his actions as he stared at the object now adorning his left wrist.

* * *

><p>The miko walked along slowly, swaying just a bit. It was nearing summer. The warm weather was coming and she'd finally be getting out of the damn coat. Wear some nice clothes that wouldn't be hidden.<p>

Her phone vibrated.

**HK#-** Hello Kagome-chan, I'm in town today.

**TK#-** Hello, Kasuka-kun. Did you want to meet up or something?

**HK#-** Yes. Where are you currently?

**TK#-** Sunshine 60, over by that outlandish cosplay joint.

**HK#-** I know where. Stay there, I'll meet you in a few minutes.

**TK#-** Okay, see you then! :)

Kagome took a seat on the railing outside the shop, but couldn't quite help herself. He said, 'a few minutes'. She should have time to go in the shop and browse. Sure it was outlandish, but it still sold some nice things.

Ah, fuck it. She was going in.

The miko stepped out of the shop two minutes later with black kitten ears on her head.

A few seconds later, a limo pulled up and random passersbys stopped to stare at it.

Kasuka, in his disguised glory with large sunglasses, stepped out of the vehicle and looked Kagome over. She gave a smile and put one hand up, curling her fingers and saying, "Nya!~"

The miko's eyes widened when she saw a dark flush overcome Kasuka's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stepping closer and placing a hand on his forehead.

"I-I like cats," he mumbled, voice quivering just a tad.

Kagome fingered the ears on her head and she grinned suddenly. She leaned into the tall brunette and whispered, "Does Kasuka-kun have a cat fetish?"

"No!"

She snickered, "It's okay. I'm not going to judge you. I happen to like ears like this." She gasped as an idea came to her. "Let's get you a pair!"

The miko grabbed Kasuka's hand and proceeded to drag him into the cosplay shop. The poor guy just stood there are the woman began shoving things on his head. He even flushed when she broke into a large smile after finding the right color that suited his hair.

"And now you're a cat along with me!"

She removed his glasses in order to get a better look at him and he returned the favor, not wanting to be the only one who was...exposed.

The miko nodded in appreciation at the view before her. "Well Kasuka-kun, you'll be glad to know that the kitten ears work well for you. Shizuo-san may look hot, but you've got that sinfully sexy thing going on for you."

Kasuka was not one to show emotion. Mostly because he had a difficult time understanding how to perceive others. Sure he had fans that thought he was 'sexy' and wanted to marry him and all those sorts of things, but he didn't know how to react to the praises and love confessions.

They didn't really phase him.

And yet, here was Kagome, saying something that he had heard countless times before and he couldn't stop himself from blushing. What was wrong with him? Why did he act like that when she was around? And was his mind flashing back to that kiss they shared in the photo shoot?

That was not Kasuka's first kiss. He'd kiss several times for movies and such. Yet it was the first kiss that seemed _real_. Like it wasn't for show. Like it wasn't just something done to make the photographer happy. And it certainly didn't look fake on the film.

His view of Kagome was suddenly darkened and he realized that she had put his sunglasses back on. Then she was putting on her own.

"Let's go purchase those!"

* * *

><p>"You want to have an Aikido spar?" Kasuka asked in shock.<p>

Kagome shrugged as she took another spoonful of chocolate pudding. "Sure. I am a Martial Arts Master and you did say that you knew Aikido. What? Are you afraid that I'll beat you?"

Kasuka looked down at the large pan of chocolate pudding pie they were sharing. "It's just, no one ever wants to fight me, because they're afraid they'll hurt me or something. Would it be an Aikido onlt spar?"

She nodded, taking some oreo crust along with the pudding that time. "Yes. It's wouldn't be fair to use other styles when you only know one."

They ate silently as they lounged across Kagome's huge bed. No, they weren't going to do naughty things afterward either. It was a simple sleepover.

Kagome looked at the brunette, "Which position are you best at?"

"Uke," he answered simply.

She snorted and said suggestively with wiggling eyebrows, "So you're an _uke _huh?"

Kasuka flushed, for like the millionth time that day, "You know very well what I mean! You're obviously Tori and I'm obviously Uke."

"I know, I know. It's just funny to mess with you. Get you all expressive and everything."

**(A/N: To anyone who doesn't know, Aikido is practised with two partners who each have a position. Aikido is the practice of using your opponent's momentum against them. So the attacker is the **_**Uke **_**position, whereas the person who defends and uses their opponent's momentum to fling them to the floor, is the **_**Tori **_**position. The joke was about Seme(dominant) and Uke(Submissive). Kagome was messing with Kasuka and teasing him about being an Uke(Submissive). Just so you know!)**

"I gave Shizuo-san a wristband that is going to help keep him calm, even when he gets angry. That way, he can control himself and he won't be causing unnecessarily violence. It's been working rather well."

Kasuka paused in his eating, "How would a bracelet help his anger?"

"It's a _wristband _first of all. Men do not wear bracelets. And I guess I didn't tell you, but I'm a miko."

They stared at one another for a moment.

"So then, purification and all that stuff is real?"

She nodded. "I heard that the Black Rider is headless and I think Shizuo-san is acquainted with whoever it is. He said that they really are headless, but still move and respond and everything. He accepted my gift easily enough."

Kasuka ate a few more bites of pie. "So then, the supernatural world is real." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yep. And you and Shizuo-san are both part Youkai in some form. Being Youkai does not mean that you are evil though, so don't start acting like your brother and calling yourself a monster and all that. You hear me?"

The brunette placed the spoon he was using down. "How could we even be part Youkai?"

"You either have a Youkai pureblood or a Hanyou somewhere down the family line. It isn't that shocking. Shizuo-san has the healing ability and strength and speed of a Hanyou at least. It would explain a lot. You on the other hand, are extremely smart, skilled, your senses are advanced even if you don't think it's a big deal. The good looks plays into it as well. Pure Demonic blood some place far down the line has manifested in you. And Shizuo-san."

As Kasuka tried to wrap his head around it all, Kagome continued to eat the deliciousness of the pie. Pudding and pie. Good combination.

"And it's not just you two in this city who are part Youkai. Izaya, Mairu and Kururi and their mother Kyouko, are all part Youkai. Why do you think they're especially skilled at certain things? The twins and their martial arts and intelligence. I told Izaya that he was human, just to get him off his high cloud. He doesn't need to know that he's part Youkai. I'm not going to tell the twins either. That might get weird."

They continued on in silence and Kagome was shocked how easily Kasuka accepted the fact that he wasn't completely human. He didn't really seem all too worried about it. He just shrugged it off.

The miko pulled out her laptop as the time wore on.

"I'm part of this chat and one of the people is Orihara-san, but he doesn't know that I am Miko. It's fun really. Watch this."

She clicked on a few things and smiled when the chat came up.

_~Miko has joined the chat~_

**Miko:** Hello, Taro-kun. How was your day?

**Taro Tanaka:** Hi, Miko-chan. It was pretty good, though school was boring.

_~Saika has joined the chat~_

**Saika:** Hello, you guys.

**Miko:** Saika-san, how was your day?

**Taro Tanaka:** Yes. Did you do anything interesting?

**Taro Tanaka:** My day wasn't fun.

**Saika:** It was alright.

**Saika:** What about you, Miko-chan?

**Miko:** I spent my day entertaining an attractive brunette.

Kagome snickered when Kasuka flushed and coughed into his hand.

**Miko:** He looks particularly dashing in kitten ear cosplay, I must admit.

**Taro Tanaka: **As in a date?

The miko looked at Kasuka, who shrugged and mumbled, "Yes it was."

**Miko:** According to him, it was an engagement of the romantic kind.

**Saika:** At least you had fun.

_~Setton has joined the chat~_

**Setton:** Hey guys!

**Setton:** You went on a date, Miko-san?

**Setton:** Good for you.

**Setton:** I wish I had the courage to go on a date.

**Taro Tanaka:** Why don't you then?

**Miko:** The only thing stopping you is yourself.

**Saika:** You are your own worst enemy.

**Setton:** It's more of my fear of how people would handle my looks.

**Miko:** Anyone who can't accept you for who you are…

**Miko:** Does not deserve you.

**Miko:** Remember that.

**Taro Tanaka:** Miko-chan is right.

**Taro Tanaka:** I'm sure you'll find someone who cares.

**Miko:** This whole conversation is pulling my heart-strings.

**Saika:** Mine too.

**Taro Tanaka:** Right in the feels.

_~Kanra has joined the chat~_

**Kanra:** Is this a feel fest?!~

Kagome pulled away from the laptop and pointed to Kanra's name. "That is Orihara-san. He's pretending to be a girl!"

Kasuka's normally emotionless face contorted into a somewhat confused and disturbed look. "_Why_?" he asked.

"He's fucking crazy," Kagome supplied.

**Setton:** Oh! Hello, Kanra-san.

**Saika:** Hello.

**Taro Tanaka:** Hi Kanra-chan.

**Miko:** Good evening Orikanra-san.

**Miko:** Ruin any lives today?

**Saika:** What?

**Taro Tanaka:** Huh?

**Setton:** Is there something going between you two?

**Kanra:** Waa!~

**Kanra:** Miko-chan found out who I really am!~

**Kanra:** She doesn't like me!~

**Miko:** I don't dislike you.

**Miko:** I just find you exasperating.

**Miko:** Also a bit too eccentric for my preferences for conversation partners.

"'Conversation partners'?" Kasuka intoned with a quirked brow.

Kagome shrugged. "I speak differently in the chat, so that Orihara-san can't find out who I am. It's fun!"

**Setton:** Oh.

**Taro Tanaka: **I see.

**Saika:** Okay.

**Kanra:** Waa!~

**Kanra:** I'm so glad that Miko-chan doesn't hate me!~

_**~Kanra has sent you a private message~**_

_**Kanra: **__Oh Miko-chan!~_

_**Kanra: **__Want to give me some hints as to who you are?!~_

_**Kanra: **__Please?!~_

_**Miko: **__Why should I do that?_

_**Miko: **__I find your floundering to be entertaining. (^-^)_

_**Kanra:**_ _Meanie!~_

_**~Kanra has disabled the private message~**_

**Setton:** Anyway, Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya bumped into each other today.

**Setton:** And Heiwajima-san just walked right by him without saying a thing!

**Setton:** Even when Orihara-san called out to him, he didn't react!

**Taro Tanaka:** Really?

**Taro Tanaka:** So nothing was destroyed?

**Saika:** Amazing.

**Setton: **I know!

**Setton:** I couldn't believe it!

**Kanra:** That's so shocking!~

**Miko:** Am I the only one…

**Miko:** Who thinks that there is a lot of unresolved sexual tension between Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san?

Kasuka, who had been sipping his grape Ramune**(A/N: **_**from Japancenter dotcom**_**, ****Ramune or 'Lamune' soda is the quintessential Japanese summer soft drink. Ramune has a wonderfully unique bubble gum style flavour, and is delicious drunk cold. These cool bottles come with a traditional glass ball marble stopper neck, to open the drink you must use the included plunger to "pop" the glass ball into the bottle!****)**, abruptly choked, causing Kagome to abandon her laptop in order to pat his back repeatedly.

"How did I never notice that?" he croaked when he was done coughing.

She grinned, "I was just joking but now that I really think about it, Izaya must be a masochist. I wonder if he likes it rough?"

Kasuka shook his head, "I don't want to find out."

**Setton:** !

**Taro Tanaka:** WHAT?!

**Saika:** I can't believe you would type something like that!

**Kanra:** NO!~

_**~Kanra has sent you a private message~**_

_**Kanra:**_ _Never in a million years!_

_**Kanra: **__I would never think of Shizu-chan like that!_

_**Kanra:**_ _Are you insane?!_

_**Miko:**_ _Come on, Izaya-san._

_**Miko:**_ _You got to a city that you don't even live in, just to see him!_

_**Miko:**_ _You purposely seek him out!_

_**Miko:**_ _You have a pet name for him!_

_**Miko:**_ _You enjoy goading him and having him chase you!_

_**Miko:**_ _You're a little Uke wanting his Seme to love him!_

_**Kanra:**_ _!_

_**~Kanra has disabled the private message~**_

**Kanra:** I have to go!~

_~Kanra has left the chat~_

**Setton:** Now that I think about it…

**Setton:** Their relationship could be like that, Miko-chan.

**Saika:** Oh my!

**Taro Tanaka:** Uh!

**Taro Tanaka:** I have to go guys. Sorry!

_~Taro Tanaka has left the chat~_

**Saika:** I should be going to.

**Saika:** It was nice talking to you all.

**Miko:** Bonne nuit! (^-^)

_~Saika has left the chat~_

**Setton:** Don't worry, Miko-chan.

**Setton: **You made a good point.

**Setton:** I'm never going to be able to look at them the same way again!

**Miko:** I think it makes the whole situation much more interesting and hilarious!

Kasuka snorted, "_Sure_. 'Interesting'."

"Is that _cheek _I'm hearing from you, mister?"

Kasuka leveled the miko with a smirk. A small one, but one nonetheless.

**Miko:** Setton-chan, I have to go now.

**Miko:** A demanding and yet ever so sexy brunette calls my attention.

**Setton:** Okay, have a good night then!

**Miko:** Aloha.

_~Miko has left the chat~_

_~Setton has left the chat~_

The miko turned to Kasuka and stuck her tongue out, She then bumped him hard, making him fall off the bed.

She turned her attention back to the screen and proceeded to spend the next hour in and out of various chat rooms, commenting that Orihara Izaya was in love with Heiwajima Shizuo and how they were meant for each other. She cackled to herself, enjoying what she was doing.

With a few obvious facts, it wasn't hard for people to believe her. And once the rumor started, it went rolling like a snowball effect. Building and building until people were forming fan clubs for Shizuo and Izaya's 'romance'.

"I should find it disturbing that you are spreading such things about my big brother, but for some reason, I think this will help him in the end."

Kagome smiled, "Izaya-san will definitely hear these rumors and try to quell them. But the facts all say differently and this will not die down. I can tell!"

"You are devious."

The miko nodded along with the accusation. "Yes I am. This'll teach Iza-kun to stop poking into other people's business."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, okay?"

"I highly doubt you could ever find my bad side, Kasuka-kun. It's pretty well hidden. Anyway, this is just revenge, nothing more. If I was actually pissed, he wouldn't be alive, simple as that."

"I...see."

"Yeah, being who I am, I have some special ties. Or I could just do it myself and no one would ever know.

Or I could get the twins to push him in front of a truck. That could work."

_**~Really wanna be with you! I really wanna, really wanna be with you! Cause you're my love, you're my shine, you're my dear! So trust me, trust me, trust me, YEAH! I'm here! Soba ni iru kara! Call me! Boku ga iru kara! Trust me! Mou nani mo osorenaide! My dear! Mienai ito de! Trust me! Tsunagatta iru kara! Tada kanjite ite, kono nukumori!~**_

Kasuka stood to get his phone from the nightstand which Kagome just realized was too far from the bed. She'd have to move it later.

Her own phone rang then.

_**~Itasura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru. Ijiwaru na watashi wa, kodomojimite iru? Namaiki datte iwareru, koto ni wa nareta kiedo. **_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake, ienai n da, My Sweet Emotion~**_

The miko grabbed her own phone off the bed and flipped it open.

"Sesshomaru, you never call me," she answered.

"You have another photo shoot. Tomorrow at noon. A car will pick you up arounf 11:30 and take you to Tamaki-san's desired location."

"What?! You're telling me this _now_?!"

"Yes. Better to tell you now, than tomorrow morning."

"I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't. Have a good evening, imouto."

"Bleh!"

She hung up and rolled on her back. Life sucked.

Kasuka shut his phone a moment later and gave her a cocked brow, "Day After Tomorrow? Really?"

The miko flushed. "You have no business to judge my musical preferences mister, Yuya Matsushita lover!"

"You _knew _that song?" he asked in almost emotionless shock.

"Of course. I like 'Trust Me'. I'm more shocked that you know 'Itazura na Kiss' was by Day After Tomorrow."

"No reason. I have a photo shoot tomorrow."

"What a coincidence, so do I," the miko frowned.

"I'll be picked up from here at 11:30 and go from there."

"Me...too."

They stared at each other and Kagome finally asked, "Is it for Tamaki-san's new fragrance?"

"Yes."

Kagome was off the bed and jumping on Kasuka in the next second. "We'll be modeling together again! Wow. We must have done good last time."

Kasuka tried to hold himself steady, even though there was a beautiful young woman wrapping her legs around his hips. And she did not seem to notice the new position. Kami help his sanity.

"Ugh, modeling means extra long morning ritual. I hate being a girl."

Yep. Kami save him.

* * *

><p>Kagome jumped away from the men who seemed to think that they had what it took to take her down. They were pathetic. The Yellow Scarves' were coming out of hiding and were starting trouble.<p>

Her phone buzzed and she looked down as she dodged another attack.

The Dollars' website was abuzz with posts. Apparently a big group of Yellow Scarves' members were cornering a girl. They took her away, Raira student with glasses and big boobs. Men!

The miko landed a drop kick to one of the men and roundhouse kicked another. They were all down finally.

**DL#-** _Everyone in the Dollars', emergency!_

So the leader of the Dollars' was finally taking a stand in the whole thing. Good for him. Finally.

**DL#-** _If anyone's close to her, help her! Everyone else, get over there!_

Kagome looked down at where some people said they saw her go and realized that she was pretty damn close. Damn her and her need to help people!

The miko took off down the street, while typing,

**TK#-** _I'm two blocks away from her and ready to kick some yellow wearing asses!_

**DL#-** _Thank you!_

Another message showed that the members took the girl into a nearby alley.

Kagome rounded the corner and dashed down the dark alley. Coming upon the group, she made quick work of the one in the center who was wearing purple, landing a flying kick to his head and sending him sprawling on the ground. She landed beside the shocked girl, grabbed her free hand and proceeded to run to the other end of the alley, leaving the Yellow Scarves' behind.

She proceeded to read the comments.

**3#-** _Some dark-haired girl just used an awesome flying kick to the one guy and got her out of there!_

Kagome typed her question.

**TK#-** _I've got her! Where do I take her 'cause they're following us!_

"Hey! Get back here!"

Kagome growled to herself and swept the high schooler in her arms, bridal style. Her right hand was exposed enough to let her keep typing.

**TK#-** _An answer would be great. I'm carrying a hundred pound girl and running in five-inch heels. Help would be spectacular at the moment!_

Her way was blocked a few seconds later, by a blonde woman with short curly hair. She winked and said with an accent, "This way!"

The miko followed after her, wondering how leading them into a building was going to help at all.

The woman led them past some elevators and to a door that she opened. "You go straight here, you find exit in back!" She winked and shut the door behind them.

Kagome's phone buzzed.

**Siri#-** _I found the girls. I help them through orange Ikebukuro building! But they still chase them!_

**TK#-** _Thank you! Where next, people?!_

**DL#-** _Is anyone near there?!_

As she ran down the long hallway, she saw a man waving madly out from a room. "Right that way! There you go! Easy as a piece of pie!" He had a European accent like the blonde woman did.

She ran out of the garage and heard the door begin to close behind them. So that was the plan. Good.

**TK#-** _Thank you. Where to next people?_

**2Pai*#-** _I know where they are! I'll hop on over!_

Kagome continued to run, glad that Sesshomaru was such a hard ass in training. Running for this long as one thing, but doing it in heels was killer!

A pink bunny suit caught her attention and the person inside waved madly before pushing her toward a department store nearby.

They were shoved into a closet with the bunny suited man, who began to undress.

Kagome placed the girl on the floor. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, but why are you helping me?"

"Why shouldn't we help you? Get that suit on!"

The man smiled and together, they helped the student into the pink monstrosity that was the bunny costume.

Her phone buzzed again.

**81Ji0 #-** _I was just passing through and decided to help slow the guy down. I was thinking of quitting but…_

**181pi64#-** _What?_

**1&29has#-** _No, stay with us!_

**1Gei5#-** _I knew you'd come back!_

Kagome looked at the girl, "You get into that and get far as you can, as fast as you can. If he persists, I'll deal with him and make sure he can't bother anyone else for the rest of his soon to be short life."

The girl flushed but nodded and placed the large head on, covering up.

Kagome winked at the guy and thanked him, before leading the bunny from the room.

"Go that way and out the back!" he man yelled, pointing down the hall.

"Thanks!"

There was a few minutes of running, with Kagome hanging further back in order to not draw attention to the bunny. Her phone buzzed again.

**1749237#-** _The Raira student has just transformed into, a giant bunny!_

Kagome smiled as the bunny made it past two of the members she had seen earlier. And then the purple one she had kicked appeared and began yelling at them for losing sight of the girl. Hypocrite, since he was actually the one who lost her.

**TK#-** _Thanks for the help people! Pink bunny running safely ahead and I have three Yellow Scarves' members in front of me about to get the shit kicked out of them! Nice work!_

As the miko neared she heard the purple man yell, "What do you think?! The Dollars' are screwing with us! Get some back up. We'll fight their stupid numbers with _more_ numbers!"

They all pulled out their phones and began texting.

"Sorry gentlemen, but you aren't touching her!" Kagome said, before rushing the closest one and slamming her spiked heel into his face and knocking him back.

She rounded on the large dark-skinned one next and grabbed his fist which was coming toward her head. In true Aikido fashion, she twirled and flipped him to the ground, before twisting his arm in a very unnatural angle and snapping the bone. He screamed in pain and she released him to go at the purple guy, who had blood running down the side of his head.

"Bring it bitch!" he challenged. She scoffed and grabbed his outstretched hand, before bodily picking him up and throwing him into a wall. She then stomped on his hand, smiling in a very sadistic way when her heel pierced the skin of his hand and sank through it.

She jerked away, ripping her heel from the hole in his hand and dashing away to where she saw the bunny disappear to.

Her phone buzzed.

**12Yu#-** _Dark haired girl just kicked major Yellow Scarves' asses._

Kagome began typing.

**TK#- **_Just kicked their asses and they won't be moving anytime soon. Unfortunately, the purple one managed to send out a mass text before I could get to him and more are coming! They know she's in a bunny suit. Where is she?_

**DL#-** _Does anyone know where the bunny costume went?! If anyone has seen her, let me know!_

Kagome ran through the gathering crowd, hissing when she saw so much yellow. Bastards.

"Hey! You're the girl who helped the chick!"

Kagome turned slightly, seeing two of the men who were in the original group, coming upon her quickly. Attention was drawn to her and she sighed, knowing it was time.

The miko dived at the closest man, punched him square in the jaw. She then cartwheeled over to the other one and managed to wrap her thighs around his neck before throwing all of her weight backwards and taking him with her.

She caught herself with her hands on the pavement, but the guy didn't get the luxury and slammed into the ground with a loud crack.

She flipped onto her feet, looking around for the pink bunny.

"You the dark-haired girl who was helping the Raira student?" A man dressed in black with a black beanie on asked as he dangled his arm out his van window.

"Yeah, you see her?"

He pointed in a direction and she bowed before taking off in that direction.

She was fast enough to catch up to the bunny who was now missing a head. Only feet from here, were two guys in yellow.

Using what seemed to be her signature entrance, the miko flying kicked the nearest guy, knocking him into the other one. They both hit the fence behind them.

In the corner of her eye, she saw the bunny begin moving again and noticed a blond boy with a yellow scarf pulling her away.

She followed behind them, wondering if the kid was bad news. The whole yellow scarf part didn't look good.

Unfortunately, the miko was cut off by more Yellow Scarves' members and she had to deal with them post-haste, lest they catch up with the girl.

As she fought, she managed to send one last message before fighting took up her time.

**TK#-** _Bunny was saved by a blonde and both are heading toward the alleys of Sunshine 60. I'm caught up with a bunch of Yellow Scarves' members attacking me, sorry people! Thanks for all the help though. Shit!_

She put her phone away and proceeded to remove her boots, before charging the gathered men.

The fight was put on hold when an irate voice caught Kagome's attention and she ran toward where it was coming from. She then saw Shizuo, the girl and several other men wearing yellow.

"Get back here!"

Her phone buzzed.

**Celty666#-** _It's okay, I found the girl. She'll be fine now because….._

She added her final message.

**TK#-** _Caught up with her too. Shizuo-san is about to beat the shit out of the yellow wearing bastards though. I'll join him. Someone get her away from here! Great working with you all!_

"Shizuo-san!" Kagome yelled as she neared, knowing full well that there where several men chasing after her.

Shizuo looked in her direction, "**EH**?!"

"Take the wristband off! We need to get rid of them and fast!"

He didn't ask why and just removed the black band from his wrist and proceeded to place it in his pocket.

Shizuo then proceeded to grab people and throw them all in various directions, screaming in anger as he did so.

Kagome joined in his fight and together, they managed to kick every unwanted ass there. Someone even went through a building, courtesy of Shizuo's right arm.

Shizuo panted. Kagome sighed in relief once the coast was clear and the rest of the 'men' ran away from Shizuo.

Said blonde placed the wristband on once and again and calmed almost immediately. "Thank goodness. They pissed me off so much!"

"Yeah, they'd been after her for like an hour. It was really annoying. I have to get new shoes because I had to discard my heels a few minutes ago in order to properly fight. One to five guys at once is okay, but thirty or more is difficult in heels, even for me," the miko shrugged, looking down at her bare feet.

The Raira student bowed, "Thank you for helping me! You really didn't have to!"

A black figure appeared beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Celty," the girl muttered in what seemed to be shocked.

"Hey, Celty," Shizuo said with a sigh. "You know her?"

The black dressed person pulled out a PDA and typed something down. {Yeah. She's a good friend. Who is that with you?}

Kagome and Shizuo both looked at each other and Shizuo pointed to the miko. "Oh yeah, Celty. That's Taisho Kagome. She sometimes works with Kasuka. She told the bastard Flea off to his face. She's a good fighter."

Kagome rolled her blue eyes."I'm also his friend, though he seems unwilling to admit that fact. Are you the Black Rider I've been hearing about?"

The figure nodded.

"Do you really not have a head?"

Celty looked at Shizuo who shrugged,

The yellow helmet was pulled off and Kagome looked on in wonderment as a black smoke came from the opening in the top of the neck of the jacket.

"I've come across many creatures before, but I don't think I've heard of your species. You're not a demon, human, vampire, werewolf, shapeshifter, Kami or a miko like me."

Celty began typing quickly and then revealed the message to Kagome.

{Are you Miko-chan?}

Kagome's eyebrow rose and her mind immediately put it all together.

"Either you're Saika or you're Setton."

The Raira student raised her hand and timidly said, "I-I'm Saika."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Really?" She then looked to Celty, "So then, you're Setton."

They both nodded.

"And you both know that Kanra is actually Izaya pretending to be a girl?"

They nodded again. Creepy.

"He needs a life."

More nodding.

"Well, I think it's amazing! Here I am, minding my own business and then I decide to assist in saving someone's life only to find out that it's one of my chat room buddies! And I meet another buddy in the end of it all. Pretty nifty, I'd say."

Celty was typing again. {You don't mind that I'm not human?}

She shook her head. "I don't care. I have a lot of non human friends. It doesn't matter to me."

Celty's arms waved and she jumped up once in excitement.

Kagome smiled at she and the girl. "So, Saika-chan, what is your real name?"

"I'm Sonohara Anri," she bowed.

"Okay then, Anri-chan and Celty-chan?"

{Celty Sturluson.}

"What are the chances that three online friends actually meet in real life? Freaking awesome. The chat will be fun tonight!"

After a few moments of talking and exchanging numbers, Kagome was led away by Shizuo, who was going to take her home. Her hero.

"You're really good at fighting, you know that?"

She grinned from her spot on his back. He wouldn't allow her to walk because she didn't have shoes.

"You too, Shizuo-san. You too."

* * *

><p><em>~Miko has joined the chat~<em>

**Miko:** I don't know how many asses I kicked today, but my feet hurt.

**Taro Tanaka:** What happened?!

**Miko:** The Yellow Scarves'.

**Miko:** They were harassing this girl and then I received a mass text saying to help her. So I intervened and proceeded to run all over Ikebukuro trying to get away from the bastards and get the girl to safety.

**Miko:** I lost a pair of good heels. Five inches of good style, gone.

**Miko:** I haven't had to fight in a while. It was exciting!

**Setton:** I saw the end result. Wait!

**Setton:** Are you the girl who joined Heiwajima Shizuo in beating up the Yellow Scarves' then?

**Miko:** Yep!

**Saika:** Wow. You must be strong.

**Taro Tanaka:** You guys got the mass text too?

**Miko:** You know, we all just blatantly admitted that we're members of the Dollars'.

**Miko:** Just saying.

**Taro Tanaka:** Eh heh heh! Yeah…

**Setton:** It was bound to come out at some point.

**Saika:** I guess so.

**Saika:** I'm glad you're okay, Miko-chan.

**Saika:** I have to go. I'm not feeling too well.

**Setton:** I have to go too.

**Setton:** Talk to you guys later!

**Miko:** See you, Setton-chan, Saika-chan!

_~Saika has left the chat~_

_~Setton has left the chat~_

_**~Taro Tanaka has sent a private message~**_

_**Taro Tanaka: **__You were __**TK# **__who was fighting today?_

_**Miko:**_ _Yes. _

_**Miko:**_ _Let me guess, you know who Setton, Saika and Kanra are, right?_

_**Taro Tanaka:**_ _Yes. You too?_

_**Miko:**_ _Yes._

_**Miko:**_ _Might as well tell you who I am._

_**Miko:**_ _I'm Taisho Kagome._

_**Taro Tanaka:**_ _As in the…!_

_**Miko:**_ _Yes. Anri, Celty, Izaya and Shizuo already know._

_**Miko:**_ _And you are?_

_**Taro Tanaka: DL#. Ryugamine Mikado.**_

_**Miko:**_ _YOU'RE THE LEADER?!_

_**Miko:**_ _Well damn._

_**Miko:**_ _Unexpected, but okay._

_**Miko:** Sounds like the name of a restaurant._

_**Taro Tanaka:**_ _Anri doesn't know I'm the leader, so please don't tell her?!_

_**Taro Tanaka:** People always compare my name to air conditioners, manga people and animes. Ugh!_

_**Miko:** You just have one of those names._

_**Miko:**_ _You're a school student aren't you?_

_**Miko:**_ _You go to school with her!_

_**Taro Tanaka:**_ _Yeah._

_**Miko:**_ _Don't worry, I won't say anything until you're ready._

_**Taro Tanaka:**_ _Thank you, Kagome-chan!_

_**Miko:**_ _Don't mention it, lover boy._

_**Taro Tanaka:**_ _W-what?!_

_**Miko:**_ _Nothing._

_**Miko:**_ _Talk to you later. Got stuff to do. (^-^)_

_**Taro Tanaka:**_ _Right. Bye._

_**~Taro Tanaka has disabled the private message~**_

_~Miko has left the chat~_

_~Taro Tanaka as left the chat~_

_~Kanra has joined the chat~_

**Kanra:** Hello?~

**Kanra:** Anyone here?~

**Kanra:** Interesting, Miko-chan.~

_~Kanra has left the chat~_

**A/N: Another one done! ***note***THE PAIRING HAS BEEN DECIDED! KASUKA/KAGOME AND THEN SIDE, SHIZUO/IZAYA. KASUKA NEVER GETS ANY LOVE AND I JUST THINK HE AND KAGOME WOULD FIT BETTER. :)**

**The ringtones Kagome and Kasuka had were from the shows. Trust Me is the first Durarara ending. Itazura na Kiss is one of the Inuyasha endings. I made up the names of the dollars members who helped out. I can speak Japanese pretty well, but reading is a whole other story.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Kagome stories. _A Miko's Divergence_(Divergent/Inuyasha), _Madness_(Naruto/Inuyasha- Kagome/anyone O/S), _Kagome's Hobbit_(The Hobbit/Inuyasha- Kagome/Bilbo), _All Because of a Golden Flower_(The Hobbit/Inuyasha- Kagome/Smaug), _Kawaii Chibi Chara_(Shugo Chara/Inuyash- O/S), _It's My Life_(Inuyasha- Sesshomaru/Kagome), _King of Knights_(Vampire Knight/Inuyasha- Kaname/Kagome), _Jikan no Kami, Kagome_(Kamisama Hajimemashita/Inuyasha- Harem/Kagome), _Fire and Ice_(Avatar TLA/Inuyasha- Zuko/Kagome), **_None But Himself can be His Parallel_(OHSHC/Inuyasha- Kaora/Kagome/Hikaru) **and T_he Miko and Her Weapon_(Soul Eater/Inuyasha- Kid/Kagome).**

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
